The invention relates more particularly to a wheeled platform for coupling to a pushchair in particular for transporting a standing child, the platform comprising a footplate fitted with wheels and at least one coupling arm having a first end fitted to the footplate and a second end adapted to co-operate with means for securing it to the pushchair.
Patent document EP 1 104 377 describes a platform of the above-specified type, comprising a footplate that is coupled to the pushchair by means of arms having ends fitted to the footplate via bushings.
Specifically, the bushings extend along a common horizontal axis and have stop means for holding the arms angularly relative to the platform, the arms themselves being held angularly in the bushings. Although that disposition does indeed enable the trim of the platform to be adjusted so that said trim is substantially horizontal in use, it is nevertheless relatively complex and expensive to manufacture.
Patent document DE-U-297 19064 describes a wheeled footplate for a pushchair in which the connection between the footplate and the pushchair is provided by a front fitting secured by being screwed directly into the front portion of the platform and being fastened to the rear axle of the pushchair.
Patent document DE-U-200 23469 describes a wheeled footplate for a pushchair in which the bottom ends of the arms pass freely in recesses of the platform: the connection is then voluntarily loose.
WO-A-99/16653 also describes a wheeled footplate for a pushchair in which the platform is connected to the side arms by hinges constituted by lateral studs, so as to allow it to be raised by pivoting.
For the technological background, reference may also be made to the following documents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,935, U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,887, DE-C-97 662, DE-U-295 06009, DE-U-297 22147, and WO-A-93/22179.